


I like the way you smile at me

by cactusqu33n



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Couch, Fluff to Smut, M/M, Sexy Times, Sonic - Freeform, Stobotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusqu33n/pseuds/cactusqu33n
Summary: i’m not really sure, i just went with the flow of i’m being honest, so enjoy. also i might continue it, not totally sure. it came out really cute honestly
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	I like the way you smile at me

After sonic gets away, Doctor Robotnik is not in the best mood. He sits and grimaces at the thought of being beaten. Robotnik clicks the playlist, “tunes of anarchy” and one of his favorite comes on, he can’t help but grove along to it. 

He felt like the world stopped and he was just performing for everyone to see. until.. “AH! _”_ agent stone was right behind him this whole time. Robotnik stared at him, bewildered that he was there watching. “I thought you would like a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk! _”_ He smiles and holds two cups out. 

Ivo takes one and downs it, wiping his mustache after. Stone smiles again happy that Ivo accepted his drink. _Don’t smile at me like that, you keep doing that and i won’t be able to control myself._

Stone looked at the doctor, examining his face, “Are you okay doctor? you’re looking a little red!” he says worried and reaching to touch his cheek. “Stone i-i’m fine, Do not touch me, or i might have to do something drastic!” Stone keeps reaching for his cheek, and Ivo had finally had enough. “STONE!” He yells and stone stares shocked, and pulls back. “I’m sorry sir, i-i don’t know what came over me.” Stone blushes and backs up ready for the doctor to go against the wall, but he didn’t.

Stone waited as Robotnik had a rant about being his boss and touching, blah, blah, blah. All stone could focus on was the red cheeks the Doctor had. _Is he sick? should i just risk it and help him?_ Stone walked toward him and Robotnik stopped for a moment. He stared at Stone and waited for him to reach out.

Stone finally touched his cheek, feeling how hot it was. He checked the Doctors pulse and his eyes went wide, “Doctor! Your pulse is through the roof! Are you sure you’re okay?!” Robotnik stared at Stone and sighed. “Stone, i’m not sick, i don’t feel sick, i don’t know what’s happening.” That was a lie, he knew exactly what was happening. Stone smiled that cute smile and grabbed Robotnik’s arm guiding him to the living quarters.

Once they got in there Stone had Robotnik sit down on the couch in the giant van. “I know there’s something bothering you, could you tell me?” Stone says sweetly, smiling. Robotnik blushed but finally gave in, “Fine your smile is excellently adorable.” He said and looked away. Stone couldn’t help but smile about that, and that’s when Robotnik could take no more. The doctor grabbed Stone’s face and pulled him forward kissing him. Stone was shocked at first but gave in.

Stone stood up breaking the kiss momentarily, but then sat on Robotnik’s lap, continuing the kiss. At this point it was more than just kissing. The doctor had his hands all over Stone and Stone had his arms over the Doctors neck. 

Robotnik, breaking the kiss for a second took Stones shirt off and threw it to the side, taking in the view. Stone blushed and hid his face in The doctors shoulder. “come on let’s continue” Robotnik said as he started to unbuckle his pants, which made Stone’s heart thump. 

After his Pants were off he took Stones off as well. Stone moans in anticipation. “Ah ah ah you’ve got to wait.” The doctor whispered in his ear. Stone freezes and feels a chill down his spine. The doctor gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Stone waiting and wondering what he was doing. 

The doctor comes back with everything they need. Robotnik puts everything on himself and lays down, ready for Stone. Stone sits up onto his lap and sinks down slowly, shuddering, until he gets all the way. Robotnik bites his lip watching this all happen. 

Stone starts to move, moaning but going very slow, too slow for Robotniks liking. Robotnik grabs his hips, and slams Stone down, receiving a very loud yell, “Doctor!” Robotnik kept going at that pace and speeding up after he knows Stone is ready. “Doc-Doctor mmn!” Stone yells, Robotnik scowled, “Dont call me that!” he yells as he goes harder, “Robotnik!”, he goes even harder trying to get him to scream the right name. As he hit the perfect spot he hears what he was looking for, “Ivo! oh my god!”

Robotnik smiles and looks up at his assistant with a new lust. and continues to hit that spot earning moans of his name, the one he’s wanted all along. He can’t hold in for very much longer. “S-sir! I-Ivo! i’m gonna-!” and that’s when he came undone. Robotnik not too far behind. Stone looks at the doctor and wonders

_Is this it?_

_is this all that will happen?_

_is this a one time thing?_

He looks at him in the eyes and says “That was amazing Ivo, I need to say something that i’ve wanted to say for a very long time. I Love You.” Stone says and doesn’t brake eye contact with Ivo. “I love you too, i have since i hired you, i took one look at you and your lattes and i was enamored.” 

Stone’s heart thumped and he hugged Ivo, and asks “Will you be my lover?” to that Ivo responds in the only way he could ever think of, “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” 

After having their moment, they cleaned up. They put more comfortable clothes on and payed down on the couch cuddling and celebrating their new found love.

_The end?_


End file.
